


Somethang to tell ya kids

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-23
Updated: 2004-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who said I didn't have permission Clark? Don't look so shocked Clark, this is Lana we're talking about."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somethang to tell ya kids

## Somethang to tell ya kids

by Belovedboss

[]()

* * *

This takes place after Hilarious. I figure it's divine inspiration. It was also inspired in part by the letter Q and I see monsters by Ryan Adams. 

Hello, I'm Lex Luthor. Now, if you're anything like me, you've be attacked by violent meteor mutants and both current and former wives. Now in this audience alone, how many times has this happened to you? 

Large round of applause. 

I thought so. So I present to you the perfect solution. The Lanabot 3000. Now I know what you're thinking, Lanabot, what is it exactly? And, how can I afford it? Well the Lanabot is years of tech and my own considerable genius that has been put together just for you. And can you afford it, well, hotdog how can you not afford it? For only three easy payments of $19.95 she can be all yours. She'll protect you and your family and she cooks and cleans to. If you aren't entirely convinced, well, jus' you open ya ears and hear ma jingle. 

There's always trouble nowadays and you don't know what to do Superman ain't always there, now come on now ain't that true There's only one choice for the man who wants to be a little safer The lanabot, your friend, your pal, will git you out o' danger 

Order now, I guar-an-tee that you and yours will love it, call now! 

Lanabot! Lanabot! Lanabot! Lanabot! Lanabot! 

... 

"Lex, you can't put that on the air."  
"Just why not Clark. You saw it, they were practically salivating at the chance to get there hands on a Lanabot. This is the next big thing Clark." "You can't use someone's likeness without there permission for one Lex..." "Who said I didn't have permission Clark? Don't look so shocked Clark, this is Lana we're talking about." "But, but what if they use Lanabot for all kinds of their evil and dark sexual desires." "Come on clark, I've thought about it. Not only are the Lanabot's lacking certain parts and programming, if they want the fully functioning model they'll have to pay extra." "Lex, you, God! Aw forget it, let's just go have hot sex." "Alright, but no flying Clark, I still have wind burn from the last time..." 


End file.
